


A (Deadly) Dangerous Kind of Love

by Alexthefangirl77



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst Central over here, Based off an old roleplay, Bucky just want some fucky, Currently writing the smut part so just wait, Different character POVs because of the reason in the last tag, Expect bondage in the near future, F/M, James X Natalia, Nat is a little shit, Russian assassins bond over murder, There are timeskips so if you dont like them get out thanks, There is little smut, There is plenty of death and violence, They always be hatefucking in some way, Wowie is Buckaroo ever dominant, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthefangirl77/pseuds/Alexthefangirl77
Summary: Natalia hadn't expected to let her guard crumble with him. And James hadn't expected to fall in love- let alone beableto fall in love. But the two never expected to get caught. He didn't think he'd be found. She didn't think he'd remember.





	A (Deadly) Dangerous Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful story that came from a roleplay I adored so much. So a heads up, cause this is important: **Natalia is not "sterilysed" at age 15 as was shown in the Avengers movie, nor as depicted in the actual comics. Instead, my partner and I wanted it to be an occurance that happened after the canon event where they took James and wiped any memory of Natalia from his mind. That way we could add to the angst, but you'll have to read to find out what I'm saying.**

James’ p.o.v

It was yet another day where James had been summoned down to the training room. Apparently the old trainer that had been in since a few weeks back had gotten injured somehow. _Well what did they expect, raising assassins?_ James’ uniform was crisp and clean and the sleeve over his flesh arm was rolled up. The headmistress called him in just as he was about to go on a mission he had been assigned. It was a simple task, what he had been told to do. It could wait. There was no harm in postponing it. The prodigy of the group, Natalia, was there, _of course._ All those times she had gone in the ring with one of her "sisters" she had won, and she had ended her opponent. _"Good girl."_ The headmistress had praised. It was a brutal game they were playing, with these girls. They were supposed to be unbreakable, invulnerable, and obedient. And that's what they were getting trained to be. Since the ripe age of six, each girl that had been admitted to the program were forced and basically beaten into the same routine _every. Day_ If James didn't have his own issues to deal with, he'd almost feel concerned for them.  
With a curt walk and a tight smile to the guards that guarded the doors day and night, to ensure the killer-apprentices didn't get out, he glanced around the high-roofed room for the redhead that he almost _admired._ To the left, as he stood across from the horizontal line of about a dozen girls, he caught her eye. The close-lipped smile he had donned upon entry was replaced by a more warm one. He had known her for a while now. Every time they sparred, lest he was distracted, he would triumph over her. Mostly because he had ages and ages of training, and she did not, but also because he was much stronger, physically.  
They called their apprentices the "Spiders". For what reasons, James hadn't an idea. But they knew their task at hand. With a vague gesture of his hand, they split into predetermined pairs.  
As Natalia had beaten her partner the week before, she was alone. So James called her over. She was good at demonstrations. Not that there was much else for the girls to learn. They already knew and had memorized every major artery in the human body, as well as the specific points that were the most efficient to use if they were to strike their opponent with a dagger. They also knew every component of a gun, how to take one apart without the tamper-prevention mechanisms going off, and how to put said gun back together. They were trained to the extent that Bucky had been, and it was a dangerous, _dangerous_ program that they were building.

 

Natalia’s p.o.v

Another day, another instructor 'left'. At least that what they told all the young girls. But Natalia knew better. Raising and perfecting a crowd of young assassins? It's bound to get you hurt or killed. _"Line up Spiders, Wolf Spider is on his way."_ said the headmistress. Boy did she ever dislike her. Ever since being placed in the program as a child, the headmistress always kept her eye on the little red head, never trusting her. When there was other girls for her to be worried about that caused more trouble. Even now, being much older, the headmistress _still_ watched Natalia like a hawk. And she was one of the top students.

In walked Natalia's favourite instructor by far. Although he didn't teach them, many times. He was around the longest. Clearly because he wasn't stupid. Going and getting himself hurt or killed. The girls stood in single file. The age range going from 18-22. They all looked at the Wolf Spider, they called him. The assassin had a smile on her face, as usual. But when her instructor looked at her, her smile got a bit more warmer, almost flirtatious. 

Being assigned their partners everyone split off to separate areas of the large room. Except the Russian. She stood there, alone. She beat her partner the previous week, and therefore had no one. She stood there shyly while rubbing her left arm with her right hand, until the Wolf Spider pulled her aside. She looked at him shocked as he brought her to be his partner. That was fine, but demonstrating made her nervous. Being the best student she should have nothing to worry about, but that didn't matter. She didn't like having all eyes on her. The point of an _assassin_ was to be _sneak_ and not to be _seen._ She liked it that way.  
They weren't even really being watched, just more so at the front of the room. No one was watching them, fighting amongst themselves, so it did relax her a bit more. She stared into her instructor's eyes, something she did before a fight with anyone. Practice or not, it made her feel like the superior, which is how you're _supposed to feel in a fight._ Confidence is key. You need to _know_ that you have the upper hand. 

Without a word, Natalia punched forward and was quickly blocked by the palm of her instructor's fist, she then brought a leg up to kick but in response the instructor ducked. She hadn't had a 1 on 1 with Wolf Spider yet, and didn't know his particular weakness. He was hard, but the red head was determined to get in a few good hits. Swinging fist after  
fist. Blocked every time. At one point Wolf Spider swung at her but she easily dodged to the side. Finally getting the upper hand, Natalia laid in a few hits to the stomach and while he was caught off guard, her foot came up to the side of his head. He stumbled to the side, dazed. It put a smirk on the young assassin's face.

James’s p.o.v

 

James had trained many other girls. Taught them skill, precision, and adaptability to any situation. Time after time, each of those girls failed. The majority of them were all dead, all mercilessly slaughtered by their peers. But never had he taught someone as devoted and determined as Natalia. She had been throwing hits, hard as they were, but they'd been dodged and countered and retaliated each and every blow. But she didn't seem to let up. She got one kick to his skull, but he grabbed her ankle, swiftly spinning her and slamming her to the ground. A grunt of pain was all that he got out of her as a heel was lightly placed on her sternum, as a warning. At this point was generally when he'd have to take her life, as she had failed, but that wasn't what he was about to do.  
Instead, he stood straight, lowering his foot to the floor, and he held an outstretched hand to the assassin that had been beaten to the ground. She obviously didn't take it, as she thought herself as independent and in no rush to need help from anyone, let alone a foe that had just vanquished her. She got to a standing position just as James, and went to send in another throw to his face, but failed. She was getting frustrated. He could see it. 

"You're getting sloppy." He said, aiming a roundhouse kick at her shoulder to make her unsteady. "You can do _better_ than this." He called out as she stumbled backwards. "Let's _go-_ " Bucky demanded, smacking away a fist that flew to his face, twisting her arm behind her back, the soldier's other hand reaching down to his thigh where he had holstered a dagger. He brought the blade up to her collarbone, preparing to strike inwards as her back pressed against his chest. "They told me you were the best. They said you were talented." He nearly snarled. Natalia needed to learn that her opponent would do anything to get under her skin, and she _had_ to be able to block out her emotions. He shoved her back and away from him, dropping his hands to his sides.  
"Prove it." He murmured, lips turning up into a slight smirk. She didn't look too pleased, but evidently that was the point. To piss her off and see if she kept her cool, if she stayed calm and channeled the anger and the fury through her strikes and not her words. And she was yet to be taught the importance of "acting and not reacting". Acting was the action she was to do when her enemy provoked her. Reacting was letting your feelings decide how you fought, and that was the opposite of what James intended to teach the prodigy.  
"Haven't they taught you well enough to know that you never let down your guard?" He said quietly, so no one else could hear. James had seen the small grin she'd given him before going all beast mode and brutally attacking him. He'd seen how for the briefest of seconds, she seemed glad. Happy. The girls weren't allowed to express contentment. They could act, as that's what was required of them during undercover missions, but they weren't to show any sign of basic human emotion. They were deprived of that when they were taught to kill the people they had been brought up with. The only thing close to _family_ they had. Because family was just another thing that got in the way of the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao oops I actually logged out of my account and haven't been on for months but hey

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are constantly being updated, so hold tight if you're looking for more. It'll come, I promise. This isn't like my other stories; I'm not going to drop this one and forget about it like the others. 
> 
> : ')


End file.
